The Ruined Concert (version 18)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. a small orange seahorse with gold accents a purple tutu-like collar around his neck, the Seahorse Herald named Harold, appeared. Harold cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Eric!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. The merpeople looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a slender man with fair skin, short black hair, ice blue eyes and a blue mertail with clear cyan fins. His name was Eric. Majestic and proud, Eric smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Eric sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous SEBASTIAN!" Harold announced. A small and slender Jamaican crab, with a pink head, white eyes, a crimson shell with a salmon underbelly, red claws, and three pairs of red legs enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian, or just Sebastian. Anyway, Sebastian waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reigns because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Eric. Eric spoke to Sebastian. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." Eric got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Highness!" Sebastian chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your friends and your sisters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Eric's seven girls had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Melody." said Eric. Sebastian turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Melody was always off doing crazy things that merpeople aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Melody should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Sebastian swam to his band, he picked up his conductor's baton. He tapped it on his music notes three times to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female mermice in each shell. One of the mermaids was an 8-year-old girl with fair skin, blue eyes, short red hair in a small ponytail, and an aquamarine mertail with clear periwinkle fins, wearing an aquamarine top. Her name is Jenny Foxworth. The second mermaid was a a 12-year-old Indian girl with medium skin, black hair in two pigtails with two purple ribbons tied in bows, brown eyes, a red dot on her forehead, and a purple mertail with clear violet fins, wearing golden hoop earrings a yellow shell bra. Her name is Shanti. The third mermaid was small and slender 9-year-old girl with fair skin, blond hair, and a teal mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing a red hairband and a matching top. Her name is Robyn Starling. The fourth mermaid was a slender 13-year-old girl with fair skin, curly red hair, jade green eyes, and a green mertail with clear lime fins, wearing curved glasses, a blue moon barrette and a pink top. Her name is Mary Test. The fifth mermaid was a small and slender 6-year-old girl with fair skin, short black hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins, wearing both a white top and a yellow bow on a matching hair band. Her name is Anne Marie. The sixth and last mermaid was a slender 12-year-old girl with tan skin, red lips, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes and and a light yellow mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a thin blue headband, a white feather with red at the tip and a light yellow, purple and red top. Her name is Tiger Lily. Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Oh, we are the sisters of Eric Great father who loves us and named us well Eric stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Jenny Jenny popped up with her hat with feathers. Jenny: La la la La la la La la LA! Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Shanti Shanti floated up with purple feathers and put them behind her back. Shanti: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Robyn Robyn: La la la! Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Mary After Robyn, came Mary. Mary: La-a la la! Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Anne Marie When she was done with her solo, Anne Marie swam forward to the stage. Anne Marie: La la la! Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Tiger Lily: Tiger Lily Tiger Lily: La la la LA! The six mermice gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Jenny: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Sebastian continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Eric got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest sister show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Jenny, Shanti, Robyn, Mary, Anne Marie and Jenny: To sing a song Sebastian wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Melod-'' Sebastian and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Melody? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Sebastian cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Eric, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "MELODY!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs